


Jake and Amy Plus Baby Makes Three

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: Amy is in hospital and gets a surprising piece of news OR Jake and Amy find out they’re pregnant like Jim and Pam.





	Jake and Amy Plus Baby Makes Three

When Jake first gets the call that his wife is in the emergency room, he freaks out. She’d apparently been on a routine patrol with one of her uniformed officers when an armed robber ran out of a bodega and shot her in the leg as she was apprehending him. It’s nothing life threatening, but still. It’s the first time she’s been injured since they got married seven and a half months ago and he needs to be with her, like, yesterday.

 

Terry drives him to the hospital (Jake’s in no state to be in a control of a car), turning on lights and sirens to get them through the busy New York traffic as fast as they can. They’re technically still on duty so they count at is a police emergency and Sarge says he’ll deal with any potential repercussions later. Jake would thank him for being a great friend but all he can really think about is Amy, gunshot, Amy, hospital, Amy.

 

Jake jumps out of the car the second Terry puts it into park, sprinting into the ER and up to the reception desk, his asthma and overwhelming concern for his wife making it difficult to breathe as he demands to know where she is.

 

“She’s with the doctor at the minute, sir, you’ll have to wait out here.”

 

“But I’m her husband,” he argues, panting heavily. “I should be with her!”

 

“Someone will be out shortly to update you and let you know when you can see her,” the receptionist promises and Terry - who’d finally caught up with him - has to forcibly drag Jake away.

 

The detective sinks into one of the uncomfortable metal chairs, burying his head in his hands. He registers Terry putting a hand on his back but he doesn’t react, his thoughts consumed with his wife. He assumed that now they’re married and he’s her emergency contact, he’d get privileges like getting to see her in the hospital after she’d been shot. He has to wait nearly one torturous hour before a nurse comes to find him.

 

He leaps out of his seat when she calls his name, worry written all over his face. “How is she?”

 

“She’s fine, detective. We just had to bandage her up and run a few tests. If you’d like to follow me to receive the test results with her-.”

 

“Of course,” he responds, exchanging confused looks with Terry over his shoulder as he follows the nurse through a door off the waiting room, both of them thinking the same thing: _What kind of tests have they had to run for a leg wound?!_

 

After walking through what feels like a million Hogwarts-esque corridors, they reach his wife’s room and his heart beats faster at the sight of her in a hospital bed.

 

“Hey, babe,” she murmurs as he strides over to her and gives her the tightest hug he can. “Were you worried about me or something?”

 

He pulls away and looks at her like she’s got two heads. “Ames, I was _terrified_. Still am actually. The nurse said they ran some tests?”

 

“I told them I’d been feeling nauseous all day and then I actually threw up so they wanted to check me over. I’m fine though, right?” She asks the nurse stood at the foot of her bed reading her charts. “It’s just a stomach bug or something.”

 

“ _Actually_ ,” the nurse corrects, “you’re pregnant.”

 

Jake almost collapses.

 

Of all the words he’d been expecting to hear, “pregnant” was not one of them. He thought they were going to say they’d found a tumour or they’d have to amputate her leg or she has incurable genetic disease. He’d never even considered the possibility of her being pregnant.

 

It’s not like they were actively trying to have a baby. They had mentioned it a few times (Amy telling him that she wanted to have children before she made captain, Jake watching her with her nieces and nephews and marvelling over how good of a mom she will be) and he hadn’t worn protection in just over a month, but they weren’t _trying_ and he definitely didn’t think it would happen that fast.

 

“We’re having a baby? For realz?”

 

“For realz realz,” the nurse laughs and Jake’s face breaks out in a wide grin. “I’ll give you two a minute.”

 

He turns to Amy to see that she’s crying and he panics. He wouldn’t be surprised if she doesn’t want this, if it’s too soon for her. She’s been in her new job less than a year and they’ve been married even less time than that. It’s fast and crazy and way ahead of her life calendar, but they wanted kids eventually, so why not now? He’s about to say all this when she starts siling and he realises they’re happy tears. _This is really happening_.

 

“So,” he says nervously, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“So,” she echoes, “a lot of change around here, huh?”

 

He kisses her - hard - as she repeats the words he’d said to her before their first proper kiss all those years ago when they were just two detectives who were very attracted to each other. Now she’s a sergeant and they’re married and in eight-ish months they will be _parents_ and he’s never been happier.

 

“What do you think we’ll have?” She asks, breaking the kiss and resting her head against his forehead.

 

“Considering they’re half-Santiago, I bet it’s a little boy.”

 

“Really?” She bites her lip. “I think it might be a girl.”

 

“Are we seriously going to wage on the sex of our unborn child?”

 

Amy giggles, kissing him softly. “Maybe not. I don’t care what we have anyway, they’re going to be perfect, girl or boy.”

 

“Damn right they are,” he agrees. “It is our baby after all. Of course they’re going to inherit our awesomeness.”

 

“Charles might have a heart attack when he founds out.”

 

“ _I_ almost had a heart attack when I found out. Charles has been begging us to have babies since we first started dating. I don’t think he’s going to make it, babe.”

 

“At least if he dies he won’t be able to get weirdly invasive,” she points out and he barks with laughter because _God_ , he loves her so much. “You know he’s constantly going to be talking to my belly and asking how my uterus is doing and feeding me gross food that is supposedly good for the baby? It’s going to be _hell_.”

 

“We won’t tell him until we absolutely have to,” Jake decides, placing his hand on her flat belly. “We’ll keep it between us for now and then, when you can’t hide the bump anymore, we’ll share it with the precinct.”

 

She smiles and nods and places her hand on top of his. “Can you believe there’s a little baby in there?”

 

“I cannot. I came in here thinking you were dying and instead we’re bringing a whole new life into the world.”

 

“It’s insane but I’m so excited.”

 

“Me too,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to her lips. “We’re having a _baby_ , Ames.”

  
“ _We’re having a baby!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
